Crescent Moon
by Amber Vaughn
Summary: Connor Jenson, the vampire, arrives in Forks, Washington to ask for Carlisle's help. From then on his whole life is shifted in various ways he never believed were possible. This is going to get interesting.. :


**This is only the preface! Please read and review! Let me know what you think so far! Thanks in advance! :)**

* * *

PREFACE

I ran at full vampire speed. I could sense the tension in the air as I raced towards the dangerous scene. Not dangerous for me; I could handle whatever was beyond the woods. _She _was in danger.

Had I a heart, it'd be pumping adrenaline through my veins, trying to thump its way out of my chest.

I feared for her life. If anything happened to her…_NO! _I wouldn't allow myself to think of it. I stopped thinking about the possible outcomes and focused completely on finding her safe and sound.

The fifteen seconds it took me to get to the meadow were the longest of my existence. I looked for the path that would lead me to the place from the vision. Even before I got to the end of the path I knew that my vision had come true. Trees had been pulled out by their roots and thrown with immense force. It was amazingly obvious that I had been right all along. Even though I had not seen it in a vision, I knew there was another vampire in town; and though I had no idea in the slightest as to who he could be, he was already my worst enemy.

As I ran towards the fight, I contemplated on the million different ways it was possible to torture him. My anger was in control of me now. Everything I was running past was a blur. I wasn't processing anything because I was intent on killing the wretched vampire who might already have harmed the woman I loved. The thought of her being hurt softened my emotions a little with worry, but at the same time it only made my anger worse. I was torn between my feelings of vengeance on the unknown vampire and hoping that she may still be alive. My unexpected hope suddenly strengthened my focus.

I stopped thinking about everything and concentrated on getting to the spot where I knew she would be. But as I arrived at the scene, my worst fears were confirmed. Now if I had a heart, it would've been impossibly heavy and dropped ten feet below the ground. I could almost feel my nonexistent heart breaking to pieces.

She was lying on the ground in such an unnatural position. Her arm was twisted behind her back, her body bleeding from more places than one, and her head was bleeding against the dark trunk of the tree. I stared in horror at the tortured expression on her perfect face. I was sure that my expression matched her own now, though she couldn't see it.

She was dead.

The pain hit me with such power. I couldn't breathe. I didn't ever need to, but in this most horrible moment that could have ever been, I didn't want to. I wished death upon myself. There was nothing without her. I had felt the emptiness once when I had been without her and I vowed never to feel it again unless it was her choice. I had failed both her and myself. I was supposed to be her protector. Her guardian. Her "angel" as she called me. If she could see how I had failed her, she would hate me an eternity as much as I hated myself for not being able to protect her. Now she would never even have the chance to hate me. I would rather her be alive and hate me from the very depths of her soul than for her to be dead and love me as much as she had. I couldn't take it a second longer, I needed the pain to take me. And if the pain wouldn't grant me such mercy, I would make sure someone would.

It took what was left of my will to make me come back to this horrible reality. The anger built up inside of me once more. This time it came back a million times stronger. I would kill this vampire. I wouldn't let him get away with this.

I took in the rest of the scene before me. He was still there; hovering over her, getting ready to finish her off. He wasn't within reaching distance, but I was a vampire so that didn't matter to me in the slightest. I wanted to rip apart the monstrous thing that had stolen my life from me.

The unknown vampire sensed that he wasn't alone. He looked up at me with bright red eyes that were filled with all the evil I could ever imagine. I recognized the face without having to think twice about it.

He smiled at me wickedly and said, "Ah, we meet again old friend."


End file.
